


Blurred

by orphan_account



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when he despised demons above all else, yet he grew fond of this one who desired nothing more than Shinobu's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred

There was only right and wrong in this world. Shinobu could never see it any other way for the longest time. In his childhood demons were little more than scum come to rot the world with evil. In his adulthood he had come to realize that the real scum was the human race. There was no gradual transition in his views. Evil must be destroyed, whatever the source. He was cursed with spiritual awareness, then blessed with true knowledge. Nothing would ever stop him from righting the wrongs committed by his species.

Then he would remember that he himself was precisely what he hated. He was cursed to live inside a monster. It drove him to the brink of insanity. He just wanted to hide from it. The truth was too much to bear.

The only other time he felt similar to this was when he could not kill Itsuki. There was a time when he despised demons above all else, yet he grew fond of this one who desired nothing more than Shinobu's company. It was difficult to ignore what Itsuki was. He felt like a failure, being too weak to kill Itsuki, what he thought to be a source of evil. Too invested in pointless feelings.

He justified this by convincing himself that he always knew, deep down, that humans were the true root of all evil. He often thought to ask Itsuki to kill him, maim him, and take out all of the anger demons must feel upon him. He thought to ask, yet Itsuki never showed any anger toward Shinobu. He must have been completely depraved to accept this love, accept this life, accept that he was too cowardly to do anything about the evil within himself.

At least until all of the evil in the world was destroyed. As a bringer of justice he would earn the privilege for being the last human standing. Until then, Itsuki would be willingly cursed with his disgusting, human presence. That would have to be OK for now.

END


End file.
